thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
Bonus Onus
Bonus Onus is an episode of Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars. Audio Bonus Onus on Megaphone (starts at 2:50) Cast WorkJuice Players * Sparks Nevada - Marc Evan Jackson * Croach the Tracker - Mark Gagliardi * Felton - Craig Cackowski * The Saloon Doors - Annie Savage * Folksy Hal (Narrator) - Hal Lublin Guest Stars * Robot Four - Ahmed Best * Highwayman Dan - Aaron Abrams * The Marshal Station Doors - Plot Croach announces that he is one outlaw-thwartment activity from being free from onus, and is disappointed that Sparks seems pleased with that development. Felton enters, announcing that he saw a want-ad in the newspaper for a gang looking for new members who will be robbing a space train. Felton lets it slip that he thinks the marshal's last name is Halp, and Sparks tries to make him guess his name, until Croach gives it away. Sparks and Croach then head out to the Space Saloon. Inside the saloon, Robot Four approaches Highwayman Dan and interviews for a gang member position, eventually gaining acceptance into the gang. Sparks and Croach enter, wearing false moustaches. Sparks introduces himself and Croach as Bad Sam and Eric the Near to Finishing His Onus. Sparks interviews for not only a gang member position, but its leader. Croach's interview is briefer. They are accepted into the gang, and are shown the plans for the space train robbery. Sparks, instead, proposes a more detailed plan with bullet points that involves spending three months working at the topiary garden, which the space train passes on its route, for seed money and to get to know the train. Highwayman Dan doesn't like the plan, as there's no stabbing involved, but agrees to it anyway. Felton then enters, giving away Sparks and Croach's identities. Dan says that with a standing marshal as their leader, they'll be written up in the New York Review of Gangs. Felton realizes that Sparks wanted Dan and Four to do work for him to fill the hole that will be left after Croach leaves, now that he's fulfilled his onus. Sparks protests that this is not what is happening. Croach thinks that this is sweet and very human. Sparks arrests Dan and Four after drawing his guns on them, but can't cuff them with his guns drawn. Croach refuses to cuff them, as he is no longer under onus to Sparks. Felton attempts to cuff the outlaws, but fails badly. Croach agrees to cuff Dan and Four, as Felton and the outlaws note that Croach must have done it because he's secretly sad to be free from onus. Croach claims that Sparks is now under onus to him. Notes * This is the first episode of Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars in The Thrilling Adventure Hour Treasury. * It should be noted that it is possible that all TAH Treasury episodes may be considered to be in different continuity than previous Thrilling Adventure Hour episodes. That said, this episode likely took place before Inside Out In Outer Space, but after The Sad, Sad Song of Widow Johnson. * The episode title "Bonus Onus" is a reference to a catchphrase which is said by both Croach and Sparks in several previous (by release date) Sparks Nevada episodes. Continuity * This episode is part of the first chapter of the Thrilling Adventure Hour Treasury, Unslakable Ambition (TC #1). * The previous episode is TAH Returns! A Word from Acker & Blacker (TC #0). * The previous episode released in Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars canon is Still Alive (TAH #234). * Likely the previous episode in actual Sparks Nevada canon was the comic book episode The Sad, Sad Song of Widow Johnson (SNMOM #1-4) or possibly the Original Graphic Novel episode. * The next episode is The Hitchhiker Who Was the Phantom of a Hitchhiker (TC #1). * The next episode in Sparks Nevada canon is Inside Out In Outer Space (TAH #2). Production This episode was released on October 29, 2018. * Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker * Music Arrangements - Paul and Storm * Music Vocals - John Roderick * Produced, recorded, and engineered by Forever Dog. Category:Sparks Nevada episodes Category:October 2018 segments Category:Forever Dog episodes Category:Studio episodes